Video Gallery:Leo Howard
Leo Howard's AMAZING first pitch Interview With Leo Howard Part 1 Leo Howard playing guitar! Interview With Leo Howard Part 2 Leo Howard Fox interview TRY IT! - New Healthy Foods - Disney XD TRY IT! - New Experiences - Disney XD Magic of Healthy Living - Ropes Course! 'Extra' Raw! Talking with the Disney Channel Stars Young Martial Artist_Actor Leo Howard On Disney's 'Kickin' It'.| Disney Stars Celebrate Their Moms - Debby Ryan, Bella Thorne, Leo Howard Kickin' It Leo Howard "Jack" Disney XD LEO HOWARD Takes Us Behind the Scenes of Kickin' It! Leo Howard Gives Mojo to the Dojo in 'Kickin' It' Kickin' It Video DISNEY STARS Sign Autographs for Fans! M Exclusive Video Leo Howard's dorkiest moment! Leo Howard in Young Icons Leo Howard at Cartoon Network Hosts Second Annual Hall Of Game Awards INTERVIEW Leo Howard at Disney Channel's Worldwide Kids Upfront 2012-13 Leo Howard at Disney Channel's Worldwide Kids Upfront 2012-13 2 Leo Howard at Disney Channel's Worldwide Kids Upfront 2012-13 3 Leo Howard at Disney Channel's Worldwide Kids Upfront 2012-13 4 Leo Howard at Disney Channel's Worldwide Kids Upfront 2012-13 5 Leo Howard at Disney Channel's Worldwide Kids Upfront 2012-13 6 Leo Howard at Disney Channel's Worldwide Kids Upfront 2012-13 7 Leo Howard at Disney Channel's Worldwide Kids Upfront 2012-13 8 Leo Howard at Disney Channel's Worldwide Kids Upfront 2012-13 9| Leo Howard on Set of "Kickin' It" Leo Howard (Kickin' It in China - Disney XD) Interview Kickin'_It_Leo_Howard_("Jack")_Martial_Arts_Demonstration_(Feb._2012) Leo Howard SHORTS Interview Get_to_Know_Leo_Sears_Arrive_Air_Band_Contender Leo Howard on being at D23, a top secret of the show and where is going after the expo 2011 Leo Howard interviews Dakota Goyo & Hugh Jackman about "Real Steel" 2011 Leo Howard on his role, his fight scene, martial arts training INTERVIEW 2009 Kickin It Leo Howard & Jason Earles INTERVIEW 2011 Fox Sports Interview with Leo Howard Kickin It Star Leo Howard Is A Gourmet Chef Leo Howard Performing Karate at D23 Leo Howard Showing Off His Skills (Matt Mullins, Leo Howard and Side Swipe - Sterling 7 Exhibition) Leo Howard greets fans @ The 80th Anniversary Hollywood Christmas in Hollywood! What Does LEO HOWARD (Kickin' It) Look for in a Girlfriend? Sideswipe In Action! (Matt Mullins, Leo Howard and Side Swipe - Sterling 7 Exhibition) Disney's Leo Howard gives Pixie a shoutout Leo Howard - Kids Helping Kids Red Carpet Interview Shorts Premiere Leo Little's Big Blog - G-Force review Leo Little's Big Blog - Santa Buddies review Leo Little's Big Blog - Prince Of Persia Leo Little's Big Blog - The Sorcerer's Apprentice Leo Little's Big Blog - Tinkerbell And The Great Fairy Rescue review Leo Little's Big Blog - Beauty And The Beast Diamond Edition Leo Little's Big Blog - Tinkerbell And The Great Fairy Rescue 2 Leo Little's Big Blog - Bedtime Stories review Yo Joe.com GI Joe Premiere Red Carpet Part 2 Channing Tatum Rachel Nichols Leo Little's Big Blog - The Search For Santa Paws Kickn' It's Leo Howard in Martical Arts Leo Little's Big Blog - Bambi Leo Little's Big Blog - Race To Witch Mountain review Kickin' It's LEO HOWARD On Being Competitive! Conan The Barbarian Interview With Ron Perlman And Leo Howard Leo Little's Big Blog - Alice In Wonderland review Leo Howard with fans @ Conan The Barbarian Premiere in Los Angeles! Leo Little's Big Blog - Air Bud Golden Receiver review Leo Little's Big Blog - Old Dogs review Leo Howard signs @ Conan The Barbarian After Party in Los Angeles! Leo Little's Big Blog - Toy Story 3 Leo Little's Big Blog - Secretariat Leo Little's Big Blog - Pinocchio review Leo Little's Big Blog - Princess And The Frog review Leo Little's Big Blog - Toy Story 1 & 2 review LEO HOWARD's Advice for Getting a Date! On the set of Kickin' It, Sam talks with resident black belt Leo Howard Kickin' It with Leo Howard KTLA Leo Howard makes a holiday visit Logan Premiere Leo Little's Big Blog - UP review Leo Little's Big Blog - Tinkerbell And The Lost Treasure review Leo_Little's_Big_Blog_-_Hannah_Montana_The_Movie_review Leo Little's Big Blog - Dadnapped & Hatching Pete review Leo Little's Big Blog - Bolt review Leo Little's Big Blog - Sonny With A Chance review Leo Little's Big Blog - Snow White review Leo Little's Big Blog - Suite Life On Deck review Leo Little's Big Blog - Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 "Shorts" - Show & Tell. Leo Howard-Accidentally in Love Kickin' It's LEO HOWARD Is Friends with Twilight's BOOBOO STEWART! LEO_HOWARD_and_JASON_EARLES_Why_You_Should_Watch_KICKIN'_IT! Leo Howard - A Wild Animal Meets "The Zoo" (Side Swipe - Sterling 7 Exhibition) Kickin' Cast At Disney 23 Expo 2011 08 27 14 Will and Ken meet cast of Disney's Kickin It Disneyland Marial Arts Festival Prank★Stars - Season 1 Episode 4 - Stick It To Me Disney XD's Kickin' It Cast In Beverly Hills CA part 1 LEO HOWARD at 2009 World Magic Awards October 10, 2009 Disney XD's Kickin' It Cast In Beverly Hills CA part 2 TINA GREY FROM RED CARPET DRIVE INTERVIEWS LEO HOWARD AT WORLD MAGIC AWARDS Leo Howard Sideswipe Palm Springs Leo Howard Vs Brandon SooHoo in GI Joe LEO HOWARD's Live Karate Demonstration at D23! LEO HOWARD (w JASON EARLES) ON CONAN THE BARBARIAN.mp4 Kickin It's LEO HOWARD Dishes On His Black Belt and His Celeb Crush! Leo Howard arrives @ Conan The Barbarian After Party in Los Angeles! Leo Howard has Cake Smashed in Face Leo Howard XMA Leo Howard Tricks Disney XD's My Life with Leo Howard Kids Entertainment Magazine "Hollywood Christmas Parade" Leo Howard Is Back! (Matt Mullins, Leo Howard and Side Swipe - Sterling 7 Exhibition) LEO HOWARD Is KICKIN IT on Disney XD! TWIST Exclusive Leo Howard's Shout Out To TWIST Readers! Leo Howard Time for Kids Interview Leo Howard dancing to One Thing, Call Me Maybe, and Boyfriend Category:Males Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Teens Category:Actors Category:Videos Category:Main characters